


Careless Whisper

by Valyria



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out with Gaila doesn't go as planned for Nyota Uhura. (Spock/Uhura PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerryLamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/gifts).



It was probably a bad idea, but Nyota was so annoyed, so  _angry_  that when Gaila offered to put a spice ball into her drink, her exact response was 'Hell yeah!'

Of course she'd already drunk 6… no 7? Cardassian Sunsets and a big glass of slusho mix by then, so her poor judgement was understandable.

She and Gaila had been dancing on and off all night, pressed up against each other, pouting and twisting suggestively much to the delight of every male in the room. Gaila's pheromones combined with Nyota good looks had them drooling. Her room-mate was thrilled.

'I've got my pick of every man in the room Ny. You need to fight with your Vulcan more often. You make a great side-kick,' she gushed as they freshened their makeup in the restrooms.

Nyota was starting to feel the spice. And… everything else. Her mouth was dry and she felt giddy and talkative. And kinda…  _horny._  She frowned at the last thought.

'Gai, what sort of spice was that?' she asked.

Her friend shrugged. 'Just the usual. Xiqui.'

'I don't remember ever feeling this…' She paused.

Gaila smirked at her in the mirror and sniffed significantly. ' _Worked up?'_  she guessed.

Nyota stuck out her tongue and shifted from one foot to the other.

'It's probably just reminding you how long it's been since you had sex,' Gaila remarked.

Nyota shot her a quelling look. 'Can we not discuss my sex life in a public bathroom?' she hissed. Dammit. She'd smeared her lipstick. Frowning she wiped it off on the back of her hand and tried again. Her fingers were all tingly.

'You brought it up. How long's it been anyway? A month?' Gaila continued. 'Two?'

'Six weeks thank you very much,' Nyota corrected her. Spock had been off planet assisting Captain Pike in the testing of the  _Enterprise_  in spacedock above Earth for the last month, and they'd had a massive fight about something stupid a fortnight before that. Nyota had been giving him the silent treatment. In hindsight, not the best way to handle a disagreement with Vulcan, arguable the most stubborn and proud race in the Federation.

And so here she was. This was where her irritation with Spock had gotten her, drunk, sexually frustrated and hanging out with an Orion. Not her smartest decision.

Gaila grabbed her hand and they headed back to the dance floor. Nyota wasn't sure how much time had passed, she was damp with perspiration and she'd exclaimed 'This is my favourite song!' to Gaila at least three times, when her friend zeroed in on her prey for the evening.

'Hellllooo handsome,' she leered, directing Nyota's attention to the dark haired,  _scowling_  guy sitting at the bar. He was drinking what looked like rum or whiskey straight up and glaring at everyone.

Nyota raised an eyebrow at Gaila. 'Really? _That's_  the guy?'

'Mmmhmm. He's so…  _brooding._ '

Gumpy and sulky seemed more accurate, but then Gaila did like a challenge.

'Okay, you distract his friend, I'll give Mr Tall Dark and Brooding something to smile about,' she said, leading Nyota from the dancefloor.

Nyota followed happily enough. Everything was a pleasant blur of intoxication. Then she realised  _who_  Gaila had parked her in front of.

'Well hello beautiful. Shot of Jack right?'

Ugh. Instantly Nyota's buzz faded.

' _Jim Kirk,_ ' she said. Accused.

'Gorgeous Uhura,' he replied giving her a leer. 'You finally come to your senses? Going to tell me your name? It's been three years, I think I've earned it.'

She snorted.

He shifted closer, passed her a shot glass. Jack Daniels. She downed it out of habit. Winced. Regretted it.

Kirk bumped against her.

Her brain informed her that he was wearing really nice cologne.

'So  _Uhura._ ' He made her name sound pornographic.

His eyes flicked down over her dress. What little there was of it.

Mustering her dislike of him she managed to say 'If you're working up to mention my "talented tongue" I _will_ hit you.'

He grinned. 'Hey, I'm  _much_ less wasted then I was that night we met. I'm usually way more sophisticated.'

'Sure you are,' she scoffed. She flicked her hair back and met his eyes sarcastically.

Wow. He had reaaalllyy blue eyes. They were light, but  _soooo_  bright.

'Oh my god!' she blurted in shock. 'You're good looking!'

He looked confused and kinda offended for a moment before he recovered. 'So I've been told.' He peered at her. 'How much have you had to drink Uhura?'

'Not enough,' she insisted. Oohh that was a lie. Still, she cocked her hips and gave him her most flirtatious smile. The one that made Spock kinda rumble low under his breath. Kirk's eyes widened slightly and he shifted closer. 'Buy me another?' she asked.

He frowned. 'Hmm. Not sure if that's a good idea. I'd like to dance with you  _before_  you reach the 'vomit all over your shoes' phase.'

Ooh! Dancing! She liked to dance. 'Okay!' she agreed happily, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the dancefloor.

She danced with Kirk exactly the same way she'd danced with Gaila. Namely she sent him smouldering looks and rubbed and ground herself against him.

' _God_ Uhura…'

He had an obvious erection a minute and a half into the first song. It was hilarious.

She didn't know how long she danced with Kirk. But suddenly he pressed too-cool lips in kisses along her shoulder and she started to come out of her booze and spice induced haze, frowning slightly. She didn't particularly want Kirk touching her in that way. Handsome or not. But then he kissed her, full on the mouth, and it was… nice? Maybe? She twisted her tongue against his, let him grab her ass and pull her closer. Actually it wasn't that nice... His lips were too cool. His mouth wasn't right. His cologne was wrong and instead of that warm thrum of satisfaction and delight she should feel in the back of her mind, she felt only something sharp and painful.  _Kirk._ She was kissing  _Kirk!_

She didn't want  _Kirk_  kissing her!

She pulled away stared at him wide-eyed. 'Oh god.'

'Uhura?' he sounded dazed.

'I'm sorry Kirk, I… can't.'

She turned and saw him. Her heart dropped out of her chest and a wave of weakness passed over her. She felt like she might crumple to the floor.

_Spock._

He was staring at her, completely motionless in a crowd of heaving bodies and  _oh god his face._  Someone bumped into her and she lost sight of him. She twisted her way through the packed dancefloor, ignoring Kirk's confused calls from behind. Panic completely overwhelming the warm buzz of earlier in the evening. She didn't stop until cool night air hit her face. She turned to her right somehow knowing which direction he'd gone in.

He was pulling on a helmet, preparing to mount his hoverbike.

'Spock!'

He glanced in her direction, his face flat and emotionless, then turned away from her. She broke into an awkward run. Her shoes were stupid. Why had she worn them? Why had she even come out in the first place?

'Spock wait! Please!'

He did not please, and he did not wait. His bike hummed to life and he was gone.

She stared after him, guilt, embarrassment, anger and half a dozen other things all turning her brain into a twisting mess of…  _bad._

She was crying. She was dizzy. She felt a terrible, nervous, hopeless guilt was welling up inside her, like she'd done something awful.

And she  _had._  She'd  _kissed Kirk._

'Uhura?' the ass in question asked in... well, he actually wounded pretty concerned. 'Are you alright?'

He gingerly tapped her shoulder but made no effort to otherwise touch her.

Nyota sniffed, wiped at her tears. For some reason she found herself explaining. 'My… my _boyfriend,_ (the word didn't fit but it was all she had to work with), and I had a fight a few weeks back and he's been stationed off-planet ever since.' She gestured vaguely off down the street. 'He saw us.'

Kirk winced and sucked air in past his teeth. 'Shit Uhura. Sorry. I mean, um, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, I didn't know you were seeing anyone.'

Maybe it was the alcohol or the spice talking, but Kirk sounded genuine and she found herself explaining. 'He's commissioned. It's technically against regs.'

'Ah,' he replied. 'Well that sucks.'

They were silent for a moment. 'You should go after him, explain. Tell him some ass got you wasted and Gaila slipped you some spice.'

'I got myself drunk. And I took Gaila's spice all on my own.'

Kirk frowned. 'Still. It was only a kiss.' He paused. 'I'd forgive you. Especially in that dress.' He gave her a wink but Nyota got the sense she was trying to cheer her up rather than hit on her.

'He's not like you Kirk, he's not…'  _human._

'Still worth a shot,' Kirk insisted. 'Drunk people make out with drunk people all the time. He'll get over it. But right now he'd probably wondering if you're still here with me and if I've been "consoling" you the whole time he was off planet.'

Nyota turned and blearily regarded James Kirk. 'You know, you're not as much of an ass as I thought you were.'

'Does that mean you'll tell me your name now?'

* * *

 

His apartment was dark and empty. It had that abandoned feel a place got after weeks of sitting empty. There was a Starfleet duffle near the door however, so clearly he'd stopped in at least briefly before he… went looking for her.

Nyota's head was spinning but she still didn't feel remotely sober. She rummaged through one of Spock's cupboards for a cup and then drank two tall glasses of water. She refilled it a third time and unsteadily made her way to his couch.

She was started awake from a light doze by the door shutting and the lights flicking on. For a moment she stared around blinking owlishly in confusion and then her eyes were caught up in Spock's. He was staring at her with that same blank expression on his face.

'You are in my apartment,' he observed.

'I needed to talk to you,' she replied licking her dry lips. Her head was still spinning.

'You did not attempt to contact my communicator.'

Even though he was clearly angry at her, hurt, she found her gaze flicking up and down the long lean lines of him more or less poured into his riding outfit. He was…  _very…_  handsome. She frowned, tried to marshal her wits.

'I… I didn't think,' she mumbled.

He regarded her for a long moment. 'Speak.'

She blinked. 'What?'

'You said you wished to talk to me. Do so.'

'I… um…' Nyota started, stopped, was silent for a long moment… and then all the words came at once in one long messy blur. 'I was angry at you so I went out with Gaila and I drank too much, and I kissed Kirk and I'm  _sorry_  and I didn't even like it! And it was stupid and I understand if you are really angry at me but I just wanted you to know that it was just  _one_  kiss and… it didn't mean anything and I wasn't cheating on you while you were off planet and… and… that's it… I guess.' She could feel her cheeks burning in a blush.

Spock stared at her very hard for a moment. 'Very well.'

'Very well what?'

'I accept your explanation of events.' He glanced over her head. 'I recommend you return to the Academy and hydrate thoroughly before you sleep.'

Nyota blinked. 'You want me to leave?'

'Yes.'

Oh god she was crying again. She was such an idiot. 'Okay.' She avoided looking at him, got unsteadily to her feet and crossed to the door. Spock stopped her with a hand to her shoulder, his touch gentle, unsure. He frowned, wrapped a big warm hand around her jaw and tilted her head back to look into her eyes. Nyota sniffled and tried to restrain the confusing effect the spice was having on her libido owing to his proximity and his delicious smell and he was sooo gorgeous she just wanted to… to… kiss him. It didn't even have to be his lips, she'd happily press her lips to any part of him…

She'd turned her face and done just that, kissed his fingers, his palm, before she even really knew what she was doing.

He swallowed audibly.

'You did not tell me you had partaken of any mind-altering substances.'

'Mmhmm,' she responded vaguely, trying to ignore how deliciously warm his skin was, how wonderful it felt to have him touching her. At some point she'd curled fingers around his arm.

'What did you imbibe?' he asked and Nyota thought perhaps he was worried.

'Something Gaila had. Xiqai I think she said.'

Spock pulled her closer, Nyota made a pleased noise of surprise and plastered her body against his. However instead of ravishing her, he peered down at her in apparent concern. 'Xiqai has a potent aphrodisiac effect upon humanoids along with several other quite serious side effects.'

'You mean like poor judgement? Because even drunk I've never let  _Kirk_  kiss me. An believe me the man has  _tried._ ' Spock's lips pursed and Nyota regretted saying anything. 'Or talking too much? Is that a side effect? Because I seem to be having trouble with that as well.'

He was looking down at her with that almost glare of his -a slight furrow between his brows and a dark expression in his eyes. She groaned and wiggled uncomfortably against him 'Don't look at me like that. It has the complete opposite effect as what you're aiming for.'

His quasi-frown deepened. 'What effect do you refer to?'

'You're pissed off at me but that look just makes me want to… mmmm… kiss you... lick you or.... something,' she finished dazedly.

One eyebrow rose and Nyota stared at it avidly.  _'Lick me?_ ' he asked in apparent shock. She ignored him.

'How is it you have sexy eyebrows? How can eyebrows be sexy? How is that even possible. It's  _hair,'_  she wondered aloud. Absently she lifted fingers and pressed them to the dark tapered line. She'd barely registered the urge before she stood up on her toes and dragged her tongue along his brow. His skin didn't taste of salt like a human's it just tasted warm and dry. She noted Spock's shocked expression, and then she pressed her mouth to his neck and started kissing and licking her way up towards his ear.  _'Your taste, your scent... are highly gratifying,'_ she informed him in his native tongue, inhaling blissfully.  _'I missed your presence.'_

Spock gripped her firmly, his hands wrapped around her biceps, and pushed her from him slightly to hold her at arm's length. He wasn't glaring at her anymore. There was a slight green flush to his cheeks and his breathing was slightly heavier than usual. From what she could make of his expression he was slightly aroused and very confused. Well that made two of them. She'd come to his apartment with the quite simple purpose of giving him an apology and explanation, but now she found herself contemplating any means possible to get him into bed. He was Vulcan, maybe bluntness would get her where pretty words hadn't?

' _Spooock,'_  Nyota wheedled, pouting slightly and pressing herself against him. 'I know you're angry at me, but can we please, _please_  just have sex and I'll grovel for your forgiveness tomorrow?'

He swallowed again and Nyota stared at his adam's apple and made a sad little noise in the back of her throat.

'I am not 'angry' and as for your request, I am uncertain if that is wise given your current state of inebriation.'

'I _am_  inebriated,' she admitted. 'From the moment you walked in the door all I've been able to think about is this.' She reached down and gripped him through his trousers. He inhaled sharply and regarded her out of narrowed eyes. Sensing she'd struck a nerve, Nyota began tracing the outline of his cock and rubbing her palm against it in gentle pressure. 'How bad I want it inside me. How bad I want you Spock.' She'd never spoken to him in such a manner before, but long friendship with Gaila had left her well versed in the sort of things that might make a man jump into bed.

One of his hands had gingerly come to rest against the flare of her hip. 'Nyota.'

She took the strained tone of his voice for victory and kissed him deep and hard. The hand at her hip slid to her arse yanking her roughly against him and she felt a delicious flush of victory. She tugged at his jacket, somehow managed to get it to the floor, but the t-shirt underneath was too complicated so she shifted focus back down to his pants. His kisses faltered and he groaned when she got her hands around him. Through the haze of her drug-induced (partially at least) lust she got a vague sense of his continuing reluctance however. By way of convincing she shot him a dark look then dropped to her knees and promptly swallowed him.

He gasped and there was a loud thud as his back hit the wall. She used every trick she had, shamelessly. She worked him feverishly with tongue, lips - even a hint of teeth, whilst her hands were busy caressing and fondling what her mouth couldn't. There was nothing elegant or reserved about the way she deep-throated him, enthusiastically choking herself on his cock. Her jaw ached and she could hardly breathe, but she moaned around him as if having him in her mouth was as good as having him inside her.

When his breath caught and stuttered in that way she  _knew_  meant he was about to come, she withdrew her mouth and met his eyes. ' _Please_  fuck me,' she begged.

He was glaring at her again, panting softly. Nyota felt her body spasm in anticipation. Holding his gaze she slowly slid a hand up her thigh, pulling the tight skirt of her dress up with it. Her panties were completely soaked. Had been forever. He inhaled sharply, his eyes snapping down to her crotch. 'Can you smell how wet I am for you Spock?' she guessed, slipping her fingers under the waistband to tease against her dripping, swollen folds. Her eyelids fluttered shut as her drew moisture up over her throbbing clit.

Her low moan broke the silence between them and then Nyota found herself dragged unceremoniously to her feet. Spock grabbed at her dress and she raised her arms automatically, found herself blinking at him suddenly naked save for her panties and shoes. His eyes flicked over exposed form in approval and then his hands were on her.

Her high heels slipped on the cool tiles as he shoved her towards the couch. She fell over the back of it with a startled squeal and found herself regarding the cushions up close. Spock had more or less thrown her across a room. Spock who was always so very, very careful of his Vulcan strength. Polite, gentle Spock who  _never_ manhandled her. She got her feet under her unsteadily and tried to stand only to find herself shoved back over the couch again.

Her panties were yanked down roughly and then she felt him gripping her thighs and hips, spreading her legs. Warm fingers pressed against her, slid inside, made her moan and then the blunt hot shape of his cock nudged against her and he grunted as he roughly shoved himself into her sopping cunt. An ungodly,  _whorish_  noise of ecstasy escaped her as he filled her so completely it hurt. He dug fingers into her hip and leant over her, his body blanketing hers in heavy, smothering, heat. She tilted her head back, bucking against him, grinding her hips restlessly.

He gathered up her hair and twisted it around a fist so her back was bare to him. His tongue ran a wet hot line across the line of her shoulder blade and he nipped at the nape of her neck. 'Ugh. Please Spock!' she whined.

'Please what Nyota?' he inquired in a deceptively calm voice, jerking his body in shallow thrusts in and out of her aching body.

She panted, shoved her body back towards him, felt absolutely no shame in moaning 'Fuckmefuckmefuckmepleassee Spock please ugh - '

He cut her off by yanking back on her hair, but the pain and the way her back bowed only served to increase her arousal. When he stared a deep rough rhythm she thought she might come just from the level of relief she felt. She didn't though, she came some time later, her body finally tipped over the edge by the feel of his cock pulsing inside her and Spock's teeth digging into the back of her neck.

 

* * *

 

Nyota awoke. Her brain informed her of the following: it was too hot. _Far_ too hot. Her head throbbed. She needed to pee. Her mouth felt like the sahara, but furry. And she ached and throbbed like she'd fucked not one but two parisses squares teams.

Ignoring the other discomforts, she decided she could hold off on peeing for a while and passed back out.

Sometime later she awoke feeling slightly, just  _slightly_  less disorientated. The need to urinate had reached a level of such immediacy that she stood, realised she was naked, was forced to disregard that fact, noted with extreme relief that she was in Spock's bedroom and not a college varsity team's club house as per her earlier theory, and then half ran into his bathroom to relieve herself.

She rested her head on her hands and groaned pathetically to herself as she did so.

She barely recognised herself in the mirror. Her hair was defying gravity, she had the worst hickey she'd ever seen on her shoulder and another quite impressive one on her left breast. Her nails were broken, she was only wearing one earring and there were bruises that looked suspiciously like handprints on her hips and thighs.

Spock appeared in the doorway and gave her an odd look. She wilted and tried to cover herself.

'I was… really drunk last night I take it?' she asked in a small voice.

He raised an eyebrow. 'You do not recall?'

'I recall…' She squinted, looked over his shoulder. 'Having sex. Lots of sex.' On the couch. On the floor next to the couch. Over his desk. In the shower. She tilted her head. Huh.  _Not_ in his bed though.

'And prior to your arrival here?' Spock prompted.

'Dancing? With Gaila?' she licked her lips. She remembered cocktails. Lots of cocktails. 'I drank a lot. I'm sorry.'

Spock crossed his arms. Nyota felt her stomach drop. 'I did something stupid didn't I?'

'You apologised profusely, however it remains a highly illogical action.'

'What did I do?'

'You ingested Xiqai Spice and kissed someone other than myself.'

Nyota covered her mouth 'Oh god who?' she asked but the memories were returning. She groaned. ' _Kirk.'_

'That  _was_  the name by which you referred to him.'

Nyota crossed the bathroom and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face to his chest. 'I'm an idiot. I promise not to do anything so stupid ever again.'

'That is gratifying. Whilst your behaviour whilst under the influence of a narcotic aphrodisiac was… intriguing, it is most likely best one not repeated.'

She nodded. 'Mmhm. I recall enjoying myself immensely, but I find myself rather sore this morning.'

Spock was silent for a moment before replying.

'I _did_ attempt to rebuff your fourth and fifth overtures to copulation,' he said slightly defensively. 'But you were quite insistent.' His eyes flicked over her. 'And persuasive.'

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this story was inspired by Careless Whisper by George Michael. Which is totally Lamb's sexy jam. I cheated though, since I gave it a happy ending.


End file.
